The Story Goes On
by jmstevens
Summary: A three-chapter story for the episode "Fanfiction". Dean realizes a few things, one being that he wants to continue on with his brother, and Kassandra as his wife.
1. A New Chapter

Summary: A three-chapter story for the episode "Fanfiction". Dean realizes a few things, one being that he wants to continue on with his brother, and Kassandra as his wife.

Author's Note: The subject of marriage was actually brought up in my Supernatural and Arrow Crossover, which takes place in season 8. Kassandra was away in Portland, in the Grimm universe helping Nick and his friends to rescue Monroe away from execution; so, she wasn't there for the bulk of the case. In this section of the Supernatural series Dean and Kassandra have a one-and-a-half-year-old son named J.T

The girls finished the last few bars to the final scene. The music swelled to the finale, and the curtain came down. When the curtain came down, and the lights came up, they saw a familiar figure. Kassandra.  
When Dean kissed her, Kassandra was left breathless, which made Dean momentarily smug. However, the smirk left his face the moment he noticed the cut on her neck. He moved back her hair and then her blouse collar to reveal bruises.

"Kass…" His jaw visibly clenched.

"I'm fine. I promise."

"That doesn't look fine," he said, meaning the cut on her neck.

As Sam watched, Kassandra gently gathered his hand in hers, softly kissing the knuckles.

"Is J.T okay?"

"He's fine. He's with Missy and Jeff having a play date." Kassandra took out her cellphone, involuntarily wincing as she did so. Both Sam and Dean didn't miss this. As they passed the few other audience members and went out into the slightly chilly night, a young woman with curly blonde hair appeared on Kassandra's cell screen.

"Kass.."

"Hey, Missy. Daddy and I are checking in. Is he being good or is he being a little terror?" Even as she asked, she could hear her son babbling away in the background and shrieking excitedly.

"Jeff got him his very own firetruck. He hasn't let go of it since he got here." Missy turned her head towards the boy. "JT...wanna say hi to mama and daddy?"

"Da?"

"Hey buddy.." Dean took the phone from Kassandra's hand when his son appeared, still clutching on to his fire truck. He continued to babble away, showing off his new truck. Then his little hand was reaching for the strange device that his "aunt" was holding and , for a second, the image got close as J.T.'s blue eyes filled the screen.

"Ba!"

Then the phone got dropped. There were some distorted images of what could have been carpeting and then Missy appeared on the screen again and J.T was crying.

"It's okay, bud. Come here...Da's still here."

"Sounds like someone's tired..."

J.T was now rubbing his eyes and his hands reached for the phone again, this time touching the screen when he recognized his mama.

Kassandra kissed the screen.

"Can you give Mama a kiss back?"

After a little coaxing, the little boy pressed his lips to the cellphone screen.

"Mama loves you."


	2. I Think I Want to Marry You

Summary: After missing her not being there, Dean comes to the realization how important Kassandra is in his life, and wants her as his wife.

Author's Note: When the boys and Kassandra are talking about Monroe, they are referring to my as of yet unwritten Supernatural and Grimm crossover where the boys go to Portland. It takes place during the beginning half of season 7.

After a little coaxing, the little boy pressed his lips to the cellphone screen.

"Mama loves you."

"Bye, Kass. Have a safe trip home." What was with the way Missy was smiling, like she knew something Kassandra didn't?

None of them realized that if they had waited a few minutes longer, they would have seen Chuck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sam gave up his regular seat in the front to Kassandra. He sat behind Dean. Dean glanced over periodically at the woman who he wanted to be his wife. Then he caught his brother's eyes in the rear-view like they were having a discussion between them about who was going to ask Kassandra about where she was. It was finally Dean who cleared his throat .

"Hey... Kass, we've been meaning to ask.. where've you been?"

Kassandra lifted her gaze from where she had been watching the passing scenery, and turned slightly in her seat so that she could see both of the Winchester brothers.

"Do you remember Monroe?"

A flash of teeth and a growl followed by glowing red eyes went through Dean's mind.

"Kind of hard to forget."

"He was a cool dude," said Sam despite getting looks from Dean.  
"Cliff Note's version, there was a bunch of Wesen who didn't agree with a lot of things that he did, including who he married, so they were about to kill him. I went down to help rescue him.

"That's not Cliff's notes, that's…. well, briefer than Cliff's Notes."

"Is that who hurt your neck?" Dean's knuckles gripped the steering wheel again.

She gently took his hand and gave it a small squeeze before releasing it again. "It's all been taken care of. I promise. Why don't you tell me how you guys have been." She hadn't seen them since Dean was cured of being a demon and Castiel left with Hannah.

Instead of giving her an answer, Dean turned on the radio to a local rock station, and Sam put on his Ipod. Kassandra thought it was because she had said or done something wrong. Little did she realize what was really going on..

"Hey, Dean why don't you pull up here," said Sam, referring to a Gas n Sip that was on the passenger side of the road.

"I could use a stretch break," Kassandra interjected.

Sam went inside while Kassandra and Dean both got out of the car and did a bit of stretching to take out the kinks.

" Are you still upset at me for not being with you?"

"Nah..." Dean decided now as a good a time as any.

"Dean?"

"Remember when you said that you would consider marriage if I wanted to and not out of obligation?"

"Yes." A beat. "Why?" 'Oh my god...'

Dean muttered, through clearing his throat and stopping and starting. "What I mean is..can we... If you want...you know."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Kassandra asked, her lips turning up in a half smile.

Dean took a step closer to her, his smile starting to match hers. "Is that a yes I'm hearing?"

Kassandra wrapped her arms around his neck, having to stand on tiptoe in order to reach him properly. "I was starting to worry that you'd never ask."

Sam exited the gas station to find his brother and Kassandra softly kissing again, and he found himself hoping this meant what he thought it meant.


End file.
